lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Krane
(died January 20, 2016; true canon date unknown) is a character who serves as the main antagonist in Season 3 of ''Lab Rats''. He was a former colleague of Douglas Davenport, the creator of Bionic Soldiers and the most powerful enemy of the Bionic Team that they ever faced. Krane first appeared when he broke into Davenport Industries and rescued Douglas from his icy prison after the latter was frozen by the Lab Rats. Before that, however, after Douglas got booted from his own brother's company, the redeemed villain met Krane and the latter funded Douglas' research in bionics, unaware that Krane kept loading himself with bionic abilities, changing his facial appearance as a wire was showing outside one of the sides of his face. The first plan of Krane's plan was to destroy the Lab Rats after Douglas and Krane failed in killing Donald, Tasha and Leo when the villains were controlling the bionic teenagers with the Triton App. His most villainous acts include almost killing Douglas, fatally injuring Donald, almost successfully taking over the world with his now-former bionic army and planning a genocide on Earth to create a new bionic civilization; the latter in which it would have killed every other human being on the planet. After so many failed attempts at making sure Adam, Bree, and Chase did not interfere with his plans, he got into an escape pod from the now-destroyed Davenportia space colony and started shooting at the primary ship the Lab Rats and colonists were in. Before he could finally destroy the bionic teenagers, Chase launched a torpedo at Krane's ship. Krane screamed in terror before finally being killed off for good. However, there is a possibility that Krane could still be alive, as he could have geo-leaped from the ship to avoid his death. Krane's presence in the series was one of the darkest parts of the Lab Rats' life, as he tried killing them continuously, more than Marcus, Giselle, and the Shapeshifter family. He is portrayed by Graham Shiels, who is the first Canadian actor on the series. Biography After Douglas was booted out of Davenport Industries, he found Victor Krane, a billionaire who agreed to fund his work, only if Douglas were to share his work with him. Krane then went on to implant himself with bionics that Douglas created. In addition, he also used Douglas' technology and knowledge to genetically engineer bionic soldiers behind his back. He broke Douglas Davenport out of prison (as masked man), which revealed a bionic ability that he had in the episode, No Going Back. His identity was revealed in the episode, Sink or Swim. Another ability that was revealed in Sink or Swim was Electrical Generation. He is somewhat of a tempered person and "all around bad-guy" as Douglas says. The reason that he wears the mask is because of the wires that are on his face due to his bionics. At the end of Sink or Swim, he ordered Douglas to kill Adam, Bree and Chase. He is part of an ongoing conflict with the team. In Taken, Krane continues to implant himself with more bionics and tried to kill Douglas He was trying to kill Adam, Bree, and Chase and he was about ready to do when Douglas came in with a secret weapon. When Douglas is about to kill Krane, he geo-leaped away, before Douglas had the chance to fire. Krane later made his next appearance in You Posted What?!?. He had a new bionic soldier "keeping tabs" on the Lab Rats, which was how he was able to find Douglas and Leo at school. His new bionic soldier and partner, Taylor, came in soon afterwards. She was revealed to have had Douglas' triton app upgraded on her, meaning Krane could control her abilities from his brain. He refused to reveal his plan and electrocuted Douglas and Perry. He then ordered Taylor to take care of Leo, or in other words, kill. After Taylor "took care" of Leo, they both left to carry on with their plan. They soon returned to the warehouse, where they found out Leo had his crushed arm healed and upgraded with bionic powers. Nonetheless, Taylor and Krane didn't let them (along with the other Davenports) go. They had a brief showdown, and just as Krane was about to let it loose on Adam and Chase, Leo stopped him with a fireball to the head, knocking him out temporarily. When he heard he would be taken into custody with Taylor by Special Agent Graham and his soldiers, he screamed, "I don't think so!" and launched a stream of fire at him. Bree saved him while Adam lasered his bottom, knocking him out again. He and Taylor were placed in a bionic-proof cell, but, thanks to a mysterious ability, he called to his bionic army, "Rise, bionic soldiers! RISE!". Krane is mentioned in Merry Glitchmas when Donald mentions him as a "Bionic Madman." Krane appears again in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. He uses a bionic army to take over mankind by signaling the Triton App to the whole planet while using government satellites. He is then defeated by Adam, Bree, and Chase, while getting blasted far away, and was believed to have been killed. Legacy However, this was not the last of Krane, as his legacy would still have an effect on the Lab Rats. After Douglas turned on him, Krane remotely reprogrammed his pet dog Otis as a contingency plan. Krane gave Otis the mission to find Douglas and destroy him as punishment. Even after Krane was defeated, Otis wouldn't stop until his mission was complete. Also, Chase, who became a mentor of the world's first Davenport Bionic Academy, inadvertently told Sebastian, one of his students, about what happened with Krane. This proved to be a fatal mistake, however, because Sebastian secretly swore to avenge his creator's defeat and carry on his legacy. It was later revealed that when Krane upgraded the Triton App, he installed a doomsday virus that would activate six months after he dies. Because every soldier was controlled by the Triton App, they would self-destruct if the virus activated. This was intended to be a last resort, should anyone choose to take over as their leader. However, no one knew the real reason as to why Krane wanted to take over the world, and none of his past life has been mentioned in the series. There is also no explanation why Krane became evil in the first place, but it may have to do with something before meeting Douglas, but nothing was revealed in the series. Besides the Bionic Soldiers, Krane has never mentioned his real family. Return and Final Defeat Contrary to what everyone thought, Krane survived, but barely. Krane crashed back down on Earth and sustained severe injuries. He came across a scientist named Dr. Gao, who saved his life and equipped him with a life support device. Dr. Gao became Krane's new partner, and plotted revenge against the Davenports. As Krane's soldiers were no longer his to control, Krane plotted to raise a new army. Krane returned in the episode Space Colony, and works with his new partner Dr. Gao to try and make a new bionic civilization. Krane sabotaged the dome surrounding Davenportia, and tampered with communications to distract the heroes. He revealed he used a cyber mask and cloak to infiltrate Davenportia as a participating colonist. Krane also gave Gao Douglas's research, which helped the mad doctor create a liquified bionic serum which can turn a normal human bionic. Krane used the Triton App to place every colonist under his control, planning to turn them into his new bionic army. Although the samples containing the serum were destroyed, Krane made one last attempt to destory the Lab Rats. Krane hijacked an escape pod, and fired at their ship. After a long dogfight, the bionic teens shoot a missile at Krane's spaceship, causing it to explode, killing him once and for all. Final Legacy However, Krane might exist in a shape or form, as his helmet/face plate was seen floating off into space, meaning that someone might be able to extract his DNA from his helmet and make another copy of him. Krane might have possibly had a family as well, but this is unknown for the time. Henchmen Krane had bionic henchmen to help accomplish his evil goals: Bionic Soldiers (formerly) After Krane bought Douglas Davenport's technology, he genetically engineered bionic soldiers behind the former's back, keeping them in a junkyard facility, and implemented an upgraded version of Douglas' Triton App in them. According to Bree, they are no longer his to control, as they have been reformed to bionic students (and entering a new stage of their lives), implying that Donald put blocks on their Triton Apps so that Krane can't control them. Taylor (formerly) Taylor, formerly S-1, was Krane's lead partner/soldier after Douglas betrayed him. However, long before then, Krane bred S-1 to be his most powerful and deadliest soldier, constantly experimenting on her. In You Posted What?!?, Krane had Taylor record the Lab Rats using their bionics, revealing their secret. Taylor helped Krane deal with Douglas, Terry, and Leo at School, and crushed Leo's arm. She was last seen with Krane in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, helping Victor fight against the team. Otis (formerly) Otis was Douglas' pet dog found as a stray when Krane and Douglas acquired their first lair. Douglas took him in and gave him bionics. After Douglas betrayed Krane, Krane reprogrammed Otis with an override app and a directive to hunt down Douglas and assassinate him. To free Otis from Krane's control, they had to remove his chip. Appearances Season 2 * No Going Back (masked) Season 3 * Sink or Swim * Taken * You Posted What?!? * Rise of the Secret Soldiers Season 4 *Space Colony Mentions Season 3 * Scramble the Orbs * Which Father Knows Best? * Face Off * Merry Glitchmas * Bionic Houseparty * Unauthorized Mission Season 4 * Bionic Rebellion * Bionic Dog * Spike vs. Spikette * Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med (indirectly) * One of Us * The Curse of the Screaming Skull * Lab Rats: On The Edge Personality Krane is shown to be an evil, vengeful, and ruthless man. His grudge against the world is an unknown origin. He is willing to do what ever it takes to rule over the entire even murder and kidnapping. He is shown to have anger issues as shown when he lost his temper when Adam, Bree, and Chase escaped from him and Douglas and throwing a table against the wall when their Triton app plan failed. It is also implied that he doesn't care for his Bionic Soldiers as he controlled them with the Triton App and he didn't show any concern when some of them were hurt by The Team, While fighting them. However, he does have a little sense of humor, as shown when he teases Douglas about working alone in a seemingly cheerful way. On occasion, however, he does laugh when someone doesn't know of his goals or when he is about to destroy Adam, Bree and Chase, examples including Taken (his deep evil laugh), Sink or Swim (when Douglas states that destroying Adam, Bree and Chase was never part of the now-redeemed villain's plan), You Posted What (at Mission Creek High and at the old warehouse), Rise of the Secret Soldiers (before he proceeds in trying to destroy the bionic teenagers), and Space Colony (in the space pod at the beginning; moments before his death). Appearance Krane is an adult bionic superhuman. In his first appearance, he is shown to be wearing a white mask in No Going Back when he is freeing Douglas from his icy prison. In Sink or Swim, Krane is shown to be completely bald with a wire on one side of his face. He has a small goatee, and he wears a black jacket, shirt, black boots and gloves. In Taken, with the exception of the black clothing, Krane's facial hair is shaved off. However, his facial hair grows back in You Posted What and Rise of the Secret Soldiers. In Space Colony, Krane's clothing color scheme has completely changed. His outfit is more space-like, with the addition of the helmet that helps him breathe. Without his helmet on, Krane is shown to have wrinkles on his face due to the damage from being blasted into space, as well as his teeth being rotted. Powers and Abilities *'Every Bionic Ability (possibly): '''It is said in Sink or Swim, that Douglas shared all his bionic research with Krane. This could possibly mean he has every bionic ability Douglas has created. It is confirmed in Taken that Krane is implanting himself with bionics that Douglas didn't know he could make. Krane was an expert in using these bionics, able to easily take on and overpower trained bionic humans like Adam Bree and Chase, and best them in battle more than once. At one point, Krane was even stated by Chase to be the toughest opponent they ever faced. **'Super Strength:' First exhibited in No Going Back, he's apparently strong enough to punch through a block of solid ice, shattering it. He is also strong enough to throw a man across the room. He often uses his strength in combat, as seen in No Going Back and You Posted What?!? or use it for threatening others. **'Superior Fighting Abilities:' Also exhibited in No Going Back, Krane was able to easily take down two trained guards. He also took down Adam, Bree, and Chase, trained bionic heroes, with ease. **'Super Intelligence: Krane is a genius and scientist, when he teamed up with Douglas Davenport he had learned how to create bionics, and implanted himself with several, and has even perfected the technology. he was smart enough to create an entire bionic army without Douglas knowing. He also created a doomsday virus in the Triton App with several layers of encryption that would take even Chase or Douglas months to decrypt. It is unknown whether this is a bionic ability or natural talent he had, but being a genius scientist and is a master of handling bionic technology and knowing the same research as Douglas, it's likely it's his own intelligence instead of a bionic ability. **Pyrokinesis:' He demonstrated a new ability, the ability to create and shoot fireballs. This is one his most used ability which he uses to take his oppenents down, and if he charges them powerful enough, it could kill a human being and possibly a bionic being. **'Electrokinesis:' Similar to Parallel Universe Leo, Marcus, and Sebastian he can harness the electricity in the air to form dangerous lightning bolts, which is presumably enough to kill a normal person, and can knock out anyone with bionics. It has been confirmed in the Season 3 promo. It has also been used in the episode Sink or Swim, and Taken and You Posted What?!?. In Space Colony he used it on Chase, however, the color of the electricity was orange. **'Super Speed:' When he threw the security guard across the room, he used super speed. Douglas stated in You posted What?! Krane had super speed. **'Molecularkinesis: In the episode Taken, Victor Krane uses it on Adam, Bree, and Chase and in the same episode, when Douglas said he would leave, Krane choked him with his mind. **Energy Transference: ' Krane uses this ability to absorb Donald's Thermal Blast and Adam's Heat Vision. He also blocked Donald and Douglas Davenport's blaster shots. **'Geo-leaping: ' Krane Geo-Leaped in Taken twice during the battle with Adam, Bree, and Chase, then he Geo-Leaped when he was about to be shot by Douglas. An anti-bionic fence can prevent him from geo-leaping to the location it guards. He also used it again in Rise of the Secret Soldiers twice in his battle against the Davenports. **'Super Jump:' When Bree dropped him with the trapped door, he was able to jump quickly back to floor level. **'Triton App: Krane has the ability to control the minds and powers of their bionic soldiers, even remotely from his brain. The Triton App works even when contained with bionic signal disruptors, as he was able to awaken his bionic army. When he is taken out, his control over the bionic soldiers is nulled. And Chases override app can shut down the app, but cant controll Krane or give him a headache or knock him out **Super Durability:' Krane has a superhuman durability, he could recover quickly from the Laser sphere thrown by Leo. He survived several blaster shots and shrugged them off. He also shrugged of a beating from Adam and showed no pain or fatigue standing. Most impressively, he survived blasted into space and falling back down to earth (although he was severly injured). **'Two Simultaneous Abilities: It has been shown in No Going Back that Victor Krane can use two abilities at once when he used Super Strength and Super Speed at the same to throw a guard across the room. And he was able to use Energy Absortion and Pyrokinesis simultaneously in Rise of The Secret Soldiers. *'''Expert Pilot: He was an expert pilot able to fly a spaceship and shoot down nearly every supply of weapons and radars on Adam, Bree and Chase's spaceship. 'Glitches:' *'Bionic Twitch:' In Sink or Swim when Krane got very angered he said, "ENOUGH!" and then glitched to where he turned his head uncontrollably and his bionics made a very strange sound. Equipment *'Triton App Device': Krane has created a device that can transmit the perfected triton app onto anyone, even normal humans, and he can control his servants who have the triton app on them from his brain. *'Life Support Faceplate': After he was sent flying into space and crashed back down on earth, he was supplied with a life supporting faceplate that helps him breathe by Dr. Gao. *'Cyber-Mask': He was given a Cyber mask by Douglas, along with a full body cyber cloak, Krane used these devices for disguising himself. *'Cyber-Cloak': He was given a cyber cloak along with a cyber mask by Douglas, Krane used this to disguise himself as a colonist in Space Colony. Trivia * His motives are revealed in Sink or Swim and Taken. *When Donald froze Douglas in a block of ice, Krane broke him out. This was revealed in No Going Back. * He is bald and has a mechanical wiring near his chin and on his cheek. This is a result of being implanted with various bionic hardware, not just a normal chip. * Krane probably stole all the money Douglas stole from his brother. * He gets mad at Douglas a lot when Douglas fails to do what he wants. (Sink or Swim) * When his identity was yet to be revealed, many fans believed that he was Marcus. * Krane has a gasket under his collarbone. * He is a billionaire, who paid Douglas $80 million to implant him with bionics. * Krane does not like Tasha Davenport's news reports. * The actor who portrays him, Graham Shiels, was the first Canadian actor on Lab Rats. *The mask that he wears is the Jabberwocky mask. *He attempted to kill Douglas, as well as Douglas' children (Adam, Bree and Chase). *He's the main antagonist of season 3, usurping Douglas. *Victor Krane gets a new partner in the episode, You Posted What?!?, and this time, his partner is bionic. *He created an army of bionic soldiers and plans to use them to defeat the Lab Rats. He did this ever since he bought Douglas' tech. *Douglas gave him a cyber mask and cyber cloak to wear on Halloween. *It is believed that Krane has found out/created new abilities using Douglas' technology after he thought he killed Douglas, however, he faked his death, again. (Taken) *Unlike Chase, he does not faint when he uses two abilities at the same time. *Krane can control the Bionic Army with his brain. * Victor Krane shares some similarities with a character in the game, League of Legends , named Viktor. They both have evil intentions, are inventors, and use technology and have vast knowledge over it. They both use technology against their enemies and obviously, shares a similar name (Vi'c'''tor and Vi'k'''tor). Also, Victor has wires on his neck and is comparable to Viktor, who is a cyborg. * At the end of You Posted What?!?, Victor Krane and Taylor got arrested by the government. * Victor Krane has had some references to Star Wars, specifically Sith Lords. ** Just like Darth Sidious and Darth Vader, Krane's face is deformed. ** Darth Sidious' face became deformed when he used too much Sith lightning. Similarly, Krane has the wires on his face from implanting so many bionics in himself. Both their faces became deformed because they were power hungry. ** Victor Krane has a choke ability that allows him to choke people from a distance, So it is a reference to Darth Vader using force choke to choke people without touching them. ** Krane's Electrical Generation is like Darth Sidious's Force Lightning, used on Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Episode 6 Return of the Jedi. However, Krane used it on Chase. ** Krane was seriously injured and was forced to wear a faceplate to help him breathe. Similar to how Darth Vader was forced to wear a life supporting suit to breathe after being burned alive and how Darth Malgus from KOTOR was forced to wear a life supporting suit to breathe after being critically injured in an explosion by a Jedi. **Krane laughs when he's in combat just like Darth Sidious does. * In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Krane activates his bionic army. * Space Colony is the final appearance of Victor Krane. * Sebastian calls Krane his father. * Krane is the first villain to have ever come close to killing someone onscreen. * The true reason is unknown why Krane wanted to take over the world. * He terrified Otis, causing him to run away. However, he remotely tampered with Otis' chip after he turned on Douglas. * It is unknown if Krane ever met Marcus Davenport. * Krane implanted the Triton App with a virus in case he falls, and his bionic soldiers weren't controlled by someone else. * Victor Krane never took Douglas to the Florida Keys, even though he said he would. * Krane is the first partner of Douglas to betray him, with the second one being Giselle Vickers. But unlike Giselle, however, Douglas knew Krane was evil (and Douglas was still evil when he joined Krane). * Victor Krane didn't like Douglas doing impressions of him at dinner parties. * Despite surviving the events of Rise of the Secret Soldiers, the doomsday virus still initiated. *He has controlled the president with the Triton App before. *Victor Krane is indirectly the reason Giselle became evil, as he was the one who revealed the Lab Rats' bionic secret, which caused them to steal the spotlight from her unveiling her androids. * Krane is in many ways similar to Dr. Gero. Both are dangerously intelligent beings, who were humans at first, but had an unexplained hate for other humans. Both of them became humaniods by their own will, so that no human could stop them from enslaving the world. * Krane did a favor by making the soldiers, which are currently training for saving the world. * He doesn't have a bionic chip. *He is similar to Dr. Gao, as they both want to control bionic super humans, and wipe out the entire human race. They are also both bionic. *Krane has the most disdain for Perry. *After landing back on earth he required a mask to breathe. *His last words, shown in Space Colony, were "Goodbye, my bionic friends. And good riddance!" *There's a possibly that Krane might have geoleaped when the spaceship got blasted. It is unknown if he's actually alive. **There is also a possibility that Krane had a family prior to the events of the series, however, this information is unknown. **Krane has to be the most undefeatable, powerful villain if he survived the explosion from the ship. If not, it's most likely someone will find his helmet and extract his DNA to make another copy of Krane. Gallery Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Bionic Category:Recurring Character Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 4 Antagonists Category:Characters who Knew about Bionic People Pre-You Posted What?!? Category:Male Antagonists